Zeichen der Zeit
by Tendo86
Summary: Ein Relikt aus meinen YGO-Anfängen: Yami wird schon seit einiger Zeit von Albträumen gequält, die mit seinem verlorenen Gedächtnis zusammenhängen. Als er sich auf die Suche nach den Ursachen macht, wird er mit einem alten Feind konfrontiert...


_Ein weißer, voller Mond schien auf die Erde herab_

_Die Erde, die schon so alt war, er spürte jedes ihrer Jahre auf ihr lasten_

_Früher war die Welt noch anders… die Menschen ebenso_

_Sie lebten im Einklang mit der Natur, nicht gegen sie. Sie fanden sich mit den Naturgewalten ab, bauten ihnen Tempel, gaben ihnen Namen von Göttern…_

_Und jetzt?_

_Was sind heute schon noch Götter, vor allem die Götter der früheren Zeit?_

_Sie stehen bestenfalls in den Souvenirgeschäften._

_Das Grün der Wiesen ist zubetoniert. Die Flüsse sind eingesperrt in steinerne Schranken._

_Niemand interessierte sich mehr für sie._

_Er fragte sich, warum sich dies alles so verändern konnte._

_Die Menschen untereinander sehen sich nicht mehr. Alle sind nur klein und unbedeutend im riesigen Strom._

_Er fühlte sich unwohl in dieser Zeit, die er nicht gewohnt war, obwohl er jetzt schon so lange hier lebte. Er hatte sich angepasst, doch ist nie wirklich ein Teil davon geworden._

_Innerlich spürte er, dass er nicht hierher gehörte, doch irgendwas konterte diesem Gefühl. Und er wusste nicht, was…_

Die klaren, violetten Augen wandten den Blick ab. Wie lange stand er jetzt schon hier und schaute durch das Dachfenster, schaute den Mond an, der als Einziger noch der geblieben ist, den er kannte. Wenn sich die Welt um ihn herum verändert hatte… Seufzend glitt eine Hand auf den Gegenstand, den er um seinen Hals trug – das Milleniumspuzzle. Es hatte ihn hierher verbannt… obwohl, konnte man das wirklich so sagen? Dieser Gegenstand war wirklich der Grund, weshalb er hier war. Jedenfalls war er der einzige Grund, an den er sich erinnern konnte, denn außer der früheren Welt konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Nicht, warum er hier war und warum er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Und dieser Gedanke quälte ihn so sehr.

Ein leises Geräusch brachte ihn aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Realität. Es kam von der anderen Seite des Zimmers, das nur vom Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde. Dort befand sich eine andere Person… schlafend und gleichmäßig, fast schon hypnotisierend, vor sich hinatmend. Er schaute in ihre Richtung und ein leises Lächeln kam in sein Gesicht, als er nähertrat und sich auf die Kante des Bettes setzte, um die Person anzuschauen, die dort lag. Es war sein Ebenbild. Wenn man genau war, er war noch etwas kleiner als er. Seine Augen hatten noch nicht diesen ernsten Ausdruck, seine Haare waren nicht ganz so durcheinander. Doch außer diesen Merkmalen waren sich die beiden ziemlich gleich. Und sie waren es, die sich durch das Milleniumspuzzle gefunden haben. Yugi, so war der Name der Person, die gerade schlafend im Bett lag, setzte das Puzzle zusammen und stellte so eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und sich selbst her. Unwissend und doch fast schon zielgerichtet.

Als der Kleinere sich im Bett umdrehte, nahm er die Decke, um den kleinen Körper wieder zuzudecken, dabei betrachtete er ihn. Er war gerade mal 16 Jahre alt und für sein Alter ziemlich klein. Kein Wunder, dass er es früher so schwer gehabt hat, Freunde zu finden. Und er selbst… Er stockte. Wie alt war er eigentlich? Dem Aussehen zu urteilen um die 20 Jahre, aber was soll ein 20jähriger mit Erinnerungen an das alte Ägypten? Ein leiser Seufzer verließ ihn, als er sich wieder vom Bett erhob und an den Schreibtisch, direkt unter das Dachfenster setzte. Sein Blick ging noch einmal hinüber zu Yugi, der zum Glück nichts bemerkt hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht aufwecken. Er sollte nicht so ein verwirrendes Leben haben, nicht, dass er das nicht sowieso schon hatte, wer läuft heute schon mit einem Geist in einem Puzzle um den Hals herum, doch er fühlte sich verantwortlich für den Kleinen und war darauf bedacht, dass ihm nichts, aber auch gar nichts zustieß. Lieber würde er selbst sein Leben dafür hergeben… Es hatte sowieso nur wenig Sinn. Er suchte und suchte, doch fand keine Antworten. Yugi half ihm dabei, so gut er konnte, doch damit hielt er ihn einfach nur von seinen eigenen Tätigkeiten ab. Er sollte seine Zeit nicht ständig für ihn verschwenden. Er sollte leben, wie ein ganz normaler 16jähriger Junge.

Yami, wie man ihn nannte, lehnte sich etwas nach vorn, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und legte für einen Moment das Gesicht in die Hände. Als er es wieder herausnahm, betrachtete er die Fotos, die auf dem Schreibtisch standen. Sie zeigten Yugi mit seinen Freunden. Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf einem anderen Foto hängen. Es zeigte ebenfalls Yugi mit seinen Freunden, doch es war nicht Yugi, es war er, als er die Kontrolle über Yugis Körper hatte. Der Kleine war sein bester Freund und sie arbeiteten zusammen, teilten sich einen Körper, doch er hatte sich schon oft Gedanken gemacht, ob Yugi das überhaupt mochte? Er sagte zwar immer nichts, doch insgeheim… Es ist sein Körper, seine Freunde und auch seine Zeit. Er hatte in all diesem nichts zu suchen.

Wüstensand peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, er sah die Pyramiden vor sich stehen, als ob sie extra für ihn aus dem Boden entsprungen sind. Doch weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu finden, die er hätte fragen können, was ihm so sehr auf der Zunge lag. Der Sturm wurde immer heftiger und der Himmel verdunkelte sich sekundenartig, als er nach oben schaute, zuckten Blitze über ihn. Was sollte das alles? Und da… da sah er einen Schatten, der sich ihm näherte…

Yami schreckte auf, als er etwas spürte. Noch etwas benommen vom plötzlichen Aufwachen, schaute er sich um. Er befand sich nicht dort, wo er noch vorhin war. Er war ganz einfach in Yugis Zimmer eingeschlafen, als er sich wieder am Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte und in seine Gedanken vertieft war. Und was er gespürt hatte, war Yugis Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Aibou…" er drehte sich langsam um und nahm seine Hand. "Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe…" meinte der Kleinere, der hinter ihm stand, mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Warum schläfst du so unbequem an meinem Schreibtisch?" Yami lächelte kurz, als er die Hand von Yugi wieder losließ. "Ich bin eingeschlafen, als ich mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht habe, Aibou… keine Sorge, es war vielleicht ganz richtig, dass du mich geweckt hast."

Yugis Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in leichte Besorgnis. "Du machst dir Gedanken wegen deiner Vergangenheit, oder?" fragte er leise und ließ seine Hand von Yamis Schulter langsam hinunter gleiten. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich noch nichts herausgefunden habe, ich bin schon dabei, alles zu versuchen und…" "Nein, Aibou…" Yami unterbrach ihn, indem er aufstand und seine Hand unter Yugis Kinn legte, um seinen Kopf anzuheben, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Hör zu, du musst dein eigenes Leben auch noch leben. Du kannst nicht all deine Zeit und all deine Energie in diese Suche stecken. Ich werde schon früher oder später etwas finden, doch ich bitte dich, ich will nicht, dass du alles wegen mir aufgibst." Yugi nahm Yamis Hand unter seinem Kinn weg. "Da irrst du dich. Ich bin derjenige, der dir so viel zu verdanken hat. Du hast es mir erst möglich gemacht, diese Freunde zu finden, du hast mich zu dem gemacht, der ich heute bin… Ich bin es dir schuldig." Ein paar Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. "Und ich mache es außerdem gern, du bist mein bester Freund…" lächelte Yugi seinen größeren Partner an. Dieser konnte seinem Blick nicht widerstehen und gab seufzend nach. "Aibou… du bist der Mensch mit dem größten Herzen, den ich jemals getroffen habe." Auch er lächelte wieder. "Ich danke dir…"

Es klopfte an der Tür und die beiden sahen auf. Yami, der schon die ganze Zeit, nur durch die Macht des Milleniumspuzzles wie ein Geist in Yugis Zimmer stand, verschwand wieder im Körper des Jüngeren, der die Tür öffnete und seine Freunde empfing. Sie alle wussten von Yami und sie alle halfen ihm, wo sie nur konnten, doch niemand von ihnen hatte je etwas davon mitbekommen, wie die beiden miteinander kommunizierten. "Hey Yugi!" Joey begrüßte seinen kleinen Freund stürmisch und polterte in das Zimmer. "Ich hab was gefunden, eine neue Ausstellung ägyptischer Kunst! Dafür interessierst du dich doch so sehr, schau…" er hielt ein Bild von einer alten Steintafel hoch, auf der dasselbe Symbol eingraviert war, wie auf Yugis Milleniumspuzzle. "Wenn das kein Volltreffer ist. Was hältst du davon?" Auch Tristan und Tea nickten voller Eifer, als Yugi das Bild in die Hand nahm und betrachtete. Auch Yami, der das Bild durch seine Augen anschaute, wirkte nachdenklich. Er kannte dieses Symbol, doch nicht nur vom Milleniumspuzzle. "Joey könnte Recht haben, Yugi. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich dieses Symbol schon mal in einem anderen Zusammenhang gesehen habe." Der Kleinere nickte und faltete das Bild zusammen. "Okay, alles klar, wir gehen dorthin!" beschloss er, als die kleine Gruppe schließlich das Haus verließ und in Richtung des Museums marschierte.

Sie waren schon seit einigen Minuten unterwegs, als etwas Yamis Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. "Yugi, hast du das grad gesehen?" fragte er seinen Freund, der daraufhin seinen Schritt etwas verlangsamte. "Nein, was denn?" Yami verschränkte die Arme. "Dieser Schatten. Bevor du mich heute früh aufgeweckt hast, hatte ich einen seltsamen Traum und es hatte etwas damit zu tun…" fügte er noch hinzu, als er sich umschaute. Ihm war, als könne er eine Bewegung wahrnehmen. Yugi hindessen blieb weiter hinter seinen Freunden zurück, die sich umdrehten und fragten, was los sei. "Wir sollten uns das anschauen." beschloss Yugi schließlich und hob eine Hand, um seinen Freunden zu signalisieren, dass er gleich hinterherkommen würde. Diese nickten und liefen weiter, während Yugi nun ein paar Schritte auf die Richtung zutrat, in der auch er meinte, etwas gesehen zu haben. "Sieht ja nicht gerade einladend aus…" meinte er zögerlich, als er vor dem schon etwas zerklüfteten Häuserblock stehenblieb und nach links und rechts schaute. "Soll ich übernehmen, Yugi?" drang Yamis Stimme an sein Ohr und der Kleinere nickte. "Ja… vielleicht kannst du so besser etwas rausfinden." Für einen Moment leuchtete das Milleniumspuzzle auf und Yugi, der gerade noch recht zögerlich an der Straßenecke gestanden war, hatte sich verändert. Sein Körper war ein gutes Stück gewachsen, seine Augen wurden ernster, sein Haar wirrer und seine Entschlossenheit… es war nicht mehr Yugi, Yami, der Geist des Puzzles, hatte seinen Körper übernommen, wie er es oft tat, wenn er Yugi in Gefahr glaubte, um ihn zu schützen.

"Sei vorsichtig…" flüsterte Yugi seinem Partner nun zu, als dieser nickend ein paar langsame Schritte voraustrat. Intensiv musterte er jede Hauswand, jede Ecke, an der sie vorbeikamen. Er schaute nach oben, nach unten und nach hinten, doch es war keine Spur von dem zu sehen, was sie hierher gelockt hatte. "Ich glaube, das war nichts, Yugi. Muss wohl nur eine Täuschung gewesen sein." gab Yami schließlich nach ein paar Minuten zu. Er musste zugeben, dass er schon langsam nicht mehr wusste, wo er in diesem Häuserlabyrinth war. Und die Suche abzubrechen würde jetzt wohl weniger gefährlich sein, als sich noch weiter hineinzustürzen. Außerdem wurden sie ja schon vor dem Museum erwartet. "Tut mir Leid." meinte der Andere etwas bekümmert. "Es wäre so schön gewesen, wenn es hier etwas gegeben hätte, was dir weiterhelfen könnte, aber…" "Psst…" Yami hob eine Hand, als er sich wieder angespannt in eine Richtung umschaute. "Ich hab dort grade was gehört." flüsterte er und Yugi verstummte sofort. Wenn nicht jetzt, würde er es nie herausfinden, was sich hinter diesem Schatten verbarg, also zögerte er nicht lange, sondern trat ein paar Schritte weiter, doch das Geräusch verstummte. Erneut schaute er sich orientierend um, als sein Blick endlich das erfasste, was er gesucht hatte. Der Schatten hatte eine Gestalt, die blitzschnell auf ihn zukam…

* * *

"Yami! Yami!" eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, bohrte sich durch die Dunkelheit und schien nicht locker zu lassen. "Yami!" Er wollte eine Hand heben, um dem Verursacher zu bedeuten, dass er ruhig sein sollte, doch er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Ihm tat alles weh und allein schon der Gedanke allein, reichte aus, um ihm Schmerzen zu versetzen. "Yami, wach auf!" Noch ein weiteres Mal ließ die Stimme den Versuch nicht sinnlos dahingleiten und mit jedem weiteren Wort konnte er die Stimme weiter identifizieren. *Aibou…* dachte er, während er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, was ihm zuerst nicht gelang. Nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen und der intensiven Aufforderung, seinen Schmerz zu überwinden, schaffte er es schließlich und nahm seine Umgebung verschwommen war. Das erste, was er wieder scharf sah, als sich der Nebel lichtete, waren große, violette Augen und wildes Haar.

"Yami, na endlich… ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Der betrübte Blick in seinen Augen schien ein Leuchten zu bekommen. "Sorgen? Was… was ist denn passiert, Aibou?" wollte der Ältere wissen, in dem Versuch, sich aufzurichten, der jedoch scheiterte und Yami wieder nach hinten fiel, er bemerkte hartes Straßenpflaster unter sich. "Bleib ganz ruhig liegen, Yami." meinte Yugi bestimmt, als er ein Tuch aus seiner Jackentasche nahm und Yami damit über die Stirn fuhr. Als er es wieder wegnahm, bemerkte der Ältere Blut, was an dem Taschentuch klebte. War das sein Blut? So schnell er konnte, hob er eine Hand, um Yugis Arm festzuhalten. "Ist das… von mir?" wollte er wissen, als Yugi jedoch sanft seinen Arm wegzog und das Taschentuch wieder verschwinden ließ. "Ja…" meinte er, den Blick nach unten gewandt, "was wirklich passiert ist, weiß ich nicht, aber dich muss jemand niedergeschlagen haben." fuhr er fort und Yami legte seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten, wo er den anderen Arm des Jüngeren bemerkte, der ihn abstützte. "Solange dir nichts passiert ist, Aibou…" fügte er leise hinzu und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Diese Gestalt wusste also, dass er sie verfolgte. Er hatte sie bewusst in eine Falle gelockt. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein und direkt hineintappen? Nicht auszudenken, wenn Yugi einen Schaden davongetragen hätte.

"Tut mir Leid, Aibou, ich hab für einen Moment nicht richtig aufgepasst. Willst du wieder übernehmen?" – "Das geht nicht…" – "Das geht nicht?" Yami öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute Yugi an. "Warum?" er stockte. Im ersten Moment hatte er es nicht bemerkt, aber Yugi fehlte etwas ganz Bestimmtes. "Yugi, wo ist das Milleniumspuzzle?" der Ältere richtete sich vor Schreck so schnell auf, dass ihn ein Schwindelgefühl überkam und er sich an Yugis Oberkörper festhalten musste. "Das wollte ich dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen, das Milleniumspuzzle ist gestohlen worden, Yami." Der Angesprochene musste erstmal einen Moment Luft holen, also fuhr Yugi fort. "Sieh dich doch mal an…" forderte er ihn auf, als Yamis fragender Blick ihn streifte. Wie meinte er das? In diesem Moment erst fiel ihm auf, dass Yugi nicht so aussah, wie immer, als sie sich unterhielten, wenn er seinen Körper übernommen hatte. Er steckte in seinem Körper… und er selbst… er tastete seinen Oberkörper ab und stellte fest, dass er allerdings auch nicht der inaktive Part der Beiden war. "Das kann nicht sein, wir… wir sind getrennt worden." stellte Yami fest und Yugi nickte leicht. "Sieht ganz so aus. Es könnte damit zusammenhängen, dass das Milleniumspuzzle gestohlen wurde… Jetzt beruhige dich erstmal und lehn dich zurück, ich hab Joey gerade auf seinem Handy angerufen, er kommt gleich vorbei." Beruhigen sollte er sich? Das war es jetzt, was er überhaupt nicht konnte. Was war nur geschehen? Sollte sich ein Moment Unaufmerksamkeit so derartig auswirken? In diesem Moment verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, dass er unbedingt diesem Schatten folgen musste. Dieser Traum… ob er ihn warnen wollte?

"Also, ich weiß ja nicht…" Tristan schaute von einem zum Anderen. "Ihr gleicht euch wirklich, wie ein Ei dem Anderen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er du in ein paar Jahren sein könnte, Yugi." gab er schließlich seine Feststellung von sich und lehnte sich gegen die Wand in Yugis Zimmer. Als Joey und seine Freunde bei Yugi und Yami angekommen waren, hatten sie ersteinmal ohne irgendwelche Fragen, den Älteren hierher zurückgebracht und darauf verzichtet, in das Museum zu gehen. Yami, der inzwischen mit einem Verband am Kopf, auf Yugis Bett lag, schaute unsicher von Joey zu Tea und Tristan, dann jedoch wieder zurück zu Yugi. "Und ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich euch beide nie zur selben Zeit zu Gesicht bekommen würde." fügte Tea hinzu, die ihren Blick jedoch die meiste Zeit auf Yami ruhen ließ. "Das ist also deine andere Hälfte, Yugi…" Yugi nickte, während Yami noch immer schwieg. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber jetzt, da er das Puzzle verloren hatte, fühlte er sich nicht mehr so stark, er hielt es für besser, sich nicht einzumischen, wenn Yugi mit seinen Freunden redete, sonst hatte er manchmal unter seinem Namen zu ihnen gesprochen, doch nun konnte er es nicht mehr.

"Dann sollten wir diesen Kerl finden, der dir das Puzzle abgeknöpft hat, Alter! Niemand schlägt unseren Freund einfach KO und kommt ungestraft davon, nicht wahr, Tristan?" Joey schlug mit einer Faust in die Handfläche und seine Augen glühten, während er Tristan herausfordernd anschaute, der nickte. "Verlass dich auf uns, Kumpel." – "Je eher wir es finden, desto besser!" der Blonde stand auf und zog Tristan mit sich. "Los, schwing die Hufe! Tea, kommst du auch mit?" er schaute noch einmal zu dem Mädchen hin, was nickte und sich anschloss, nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf Yami zu werfen. "Yugi, bleibst du hier und passt auf ihn auf? Wir werden es schon wieder finden, keine Sorge." ermunterte sie den Jüngern der beiden, obwohl sie eigentlich gern hätte mit Yami geredet, doch er kam ihr irgendwie verloren vor, wie er so dasaß und vor sich hinstarrte. Yugi stand auf und begleitete Tea zur Tür. "Danke für eure Hilfe, Freunde…" – "Ist doch selbstverständlich, wir rufen dich an, wenn etwas rauskommt!" rief Joey über seine Schulter und winkte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er aus Yugis Sichtfeld verschwand. Yugi seufzte noch einmal und blickte für einen Moment in die Richtung, in die seine Freunde gelaufen waren. Anschließend schloss er die Tür und kehrte zurück in sein Zimmer.

"Brauchst du irgendwas, Yami?" fragte er leise, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss, doch Yami reagierte nicht, starrte nur weiterhin in eine andere Richtung. Der Jüngere trat etwas näher. "Yami?" erst jetzt bewegte der Ältere seinen Kopf in Yugis Richtung und Yugi erschrak fast. Seine sonst so selbstsicheren Augen waren leer und grau. Machte er sich wirklich solche Vorwürfe? "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Yami… bitte glaub mir doch!" versuchte er ihm einzureden und setzte sich an die Bettkante. "Soll ich nicht lieber doch einen Arzt holen?" Bei diesem Wort zwinkerte Yami kurz. "Yugi, komm her…" flüsterte er so leise, dass Yugi es kaum hören konnte, doch er folgte seinen Worten, rutschte etwas näher an seinen Partner heran. Dieser hob eine Hand und legte sie sanft an Yugis Nacken, um seinen Kopf etwas nach unten zu bewegen, bis er auf Yamis Oberkörper lag. "Hörst du das?" fragte er ihn leise und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort von Yugi, der nicht genau wusste, was er tun sollte, er lauschte angestrengt. "Ich höre nichts…" meinte er schließlich und hob seinen Kopf etwas, um in Yamis Richtung zu sehen. Sofort wurden seine Augen groß. Kein Herzschlag… "Aber…" – "Ruhig…" Yami legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und bewegte Yugis Kopf wieder so, dass er auf seinem Oberkörper lag. Seine Fingerkuppen strichen ihm sanft über die Wangen. "Ich bin schon tot… was kann ein Arzt noch für mich tun?" Yugi schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich noch nie so darum gekümmert, was Yami fühlte. Er hatte ihn immer für einen Geist gehalten, doch er hatte Recht. Ein Geist, einer, der nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte und dessen Seele im Milleniumspuzzle gefangen war. Und jetzt… es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn real vor sich sah. Keine Illusion, die sich mehr oder weniger in seinem Kopf abspielte, jede Berührung nur gedanklich zu spüren war. Das erste Mal, dass er jeden Atemzug seines Partners spürte, als sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Doch er vermisste etwas… warum nur schlug in diesem Körper nicht auch ein Herz, wie das eines jeden Menschen…?

Diesmal hatte er einen anderen Traum… Er hatte das Gefühl, seinen Partner allein gelassen zu haben. Mit der Tatsache, seinen Körper aufgegeben und einen eigenen bekommen zu haben, ließ er ihn schutzlos zurück… Er vermisste das Gefühl der Sicherheit für sie beide, die das Milleniumspuzzle ihnen gab. Er fühlte eine große Leere um sich herum und in sich drin. Und er sah Yugi. Dieser stand nicht weit weg von ihm, doch das sollte sich ändern. Denn er wurde hinweggetragen, in die Schatten, die nach ihm griffen. Weit weg von ihm, ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Geste, ließ er ihn allein zurück…

Yugi öffnete seine Augen, da er durch irgendetwas aus seinem Schlaf gezogen wurde. Er bemerkte eine unregelmäßige Bewegung in den Atemzügen seines Partners… seines Freundes. Noch immer den Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper gebettet, hob er ihn, um zu ihm heraufzuschauen. Immernoch schlief er, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas in seinen Augenwinkeln glänzte, ein paar vereinzelte Tränen, die ihm die Wange hinunterliefen und auf seine Kleidung tropften. Keine Frage, er schlief noch immer, doch irgendetwas musste ihn sorgen.

Der Kleinere richtete sich vorsichtig auf, um Yami nicht zu wecken. Er setzte sich neben ihn, um ihn anzuschauen. Man hätte es nicht geglaubt, wenn man es nicht selbst gesehen hätte. Er war der einzige Mensch, der ihn wirklich kannte, weil er in sein Innerstes schauen konnte. Keine Frage. Joey, Tea und Tristan, alles waren gute Freunde, doch bei ihm war es etwas Besonderes, eine tiefere Bindung. Nicht nur durch das Milleniumspuzzle, denn sie wurde umso größer, je länger das Puzzle nicht bei den beiden weilte. Tief in seinem Herzen drin verspürte Yugi die Traurigkeit seines Partners und hob eine Hand, um ihm mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von der Wange zu wischen. "Geh nicht…" Yugi hielt inne und schaute sich verwundert um. Diese Worte kamen von Yami, er sprach sie aus, ohne es zu wissen. Er flüsterte sie zwar kaum hörbar, doch Yugi konnte sie trotzdem hören. Er rückte näher an ihn heran, um mit seinen Ohren in die Nähe von Yami zu kommen, damit er hören konnte, was er sagte. "Aibou…" Yami krallte sich unbewusst in das Bettlaken und Yugi legte eine Hand auf die Seine, um ihn zu beruhigen. "Aibou!" rief er jetzt schon fast und Yugi konnte nichts anderes mehr, als ihm zu antworten. "Ich bin hier!" rief er und rüttelte Yami sanft wach. "Was ist denn? Ich bin hier!" besorgt schaute er ihn an, als der Ältere aus seinem Schlaf erwachte und sich orientierend umsah. Schweiß war ihm auf die Stirn getreten, er atmete erschöpft. Wenn er ein Herz gehabt hätte, Yugi hätte gewusst, wie es jetzt geschlagen hätte.

Yugis Hand lag noch immer auf der von Yami, als er das bemerkte, zog er sie weg und Yami schaute ihn fragend an. "Entschuldige. Du hattest wohl einen Alptraum…" meinte er leise und wollte schon wieder ein paar Zentimeter von ihm wegrücken, als Yami nach seiner Hand griff. "Nein, Aibou…" er sah ihn bittend an. "Bleib bei mir, bitte…" Yugi drehte sich um und schaute in Yamis Augen. Noch nie hatte er ihn so gesehen. Furcht konnte man deutlich ablesen, die Angst stand darin geschrieben. Er hatte Angst, ihn wieder zu verlieren, genauso, wie in seinem Traum… "Geh… nicht wieder weg…" flüsterte Yami jetzt leise und schaute nach unten auf das Bett. Yugi rückte wieder näher an ihn heran und legte einen Arm um ihn, kuschelte sich wieder so ein, wie er es vorher getan hatte. Aus irgend einem Grund fühlte er sich auch wohler so. "Du hast von mir geträumt?" fragte er beiläufig, ohne Yami anzusehen. "Ja…" meinte dieser leise und starrte ein Loch in die Luft. "Ich habe geträumt, dass du mir weggenommen wirst und… und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, Aibou. Ich hatte Angst um dich… ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn das wirklich passiert…" – "Ich werde nicht weggehen…" Yugi hob seinen Kopf etwas an, um jetzt Yamis Blick einfangen zu können. "Egal, was passiert. Du… bist der Einzige, dem ich mich voll und ganz anvertrauen konnte…" flüsterte er schon fast und seine großen Augen hielten die von Yami fest. Plötzlich schloss Yugi langsam seine Augen und näherte sich Yamis Gesicht, um seine Lippen mit seinen eigenen zu berühren. Der Ältere zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und gab sich ebenfalls dem Kuss hin, der jetzt folgte, während er Yugi sanft etwas näher an sich heranzog, um seine Nähe zu spüren. Fast war es ihnen, als wären sie wieder eins, doch diesmal war dieses Gefühl anders… In eigenen Körpern war es viel intensiver… Einige Minuten vergingen, die ihnen wie Stunden vorkamen, doch niemand von beiden hatte das Bedürfnis, diesen Kuss zu unterbrechen.

* * *

Als Yugi am späten Abend das nächste Mal erwachte und sich in seinem Bett streckte, stellte er mit Erschrecken fest, dass etwas fehlte. Oder besser gesagt: jemand. Schnell richtete er sich auf und schaute sich um. "Yami?" flüsterte er leise, doch er konnte seinen Freund nirgends entdecken. "Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" schon etwas beleidigt darüber, dass Yami einfach so verschwunden war, krabbelte er aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Jacke über, um kurze Zeit später aus dem Zimmer zu treten und sich suchend in der Wohnung umzusehen. Gerade noch bekam er ein leises Klicken der Haustür mit, zu der er kurzerhand stürmte und sie wieder aufriss. Doch draußen war niemand… So tat er ein paar Schritte. "Yami, du weißt, dass das gemein ist… Ich dachte, nach allem, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist, würdest du…" seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm plötzlich das Wort abgeschnitten wurde und ihm jemand von hinten eine Hand auf den Mund legte. Er war schon kurz davor, sich zu wehren, doch als er sich zu seinem vermeindlichen Angreifer umdrehte, erschrak er noch einmal genauso. So konnte dieser seine Hand von Yugis Mund nehmen und dem Kleineren wäre trotzdem kein Wort herausgerutscht.

"Yugi, warum bist du mir gefolgt?" Yamis Stimme war leise, jedoch eindringlich und er schaute Yugi fest an. - "Ich… ich…" Yugi bekam kaum ein Wort heraus, er hatte sich vorhin noch vorgenommen, was er Yami sagen würde, doch jetzt, wo er vor ihm stand, verließen sie ihn wieder. Der Ältere atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er sich wieder an Yugi wandte. "Hör zu, ich möchte, dass du wieder gehst. Es ist totaler Wahnsinn, was du und deine Freunde tun wollen. Du weißt, dass sich niemand mit meinen Feinden anlegen sollte und jetzt, wo wir beide noch nicht einmal mehr das Milleniumspuzzle besitzen, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit mir kommst. Und ich möchte auch, dass du deine Freunde zurückrufst. Ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, dass ich sie einfach so stillschweigend habe gehen lassen…" Yugi hörte ihm eigentlich gar nicht wirklich zu. Alles, was er bemerkte war, dass der Ausdruck in Yamis Augen jetzt wieder der war, den er kannte. Nicht der, den er noch am Nachmittag gesehen hatte. – "Aber…" – "Kein Aber, Yugi…" Mit ein paar Handgriffen wickelte sich der Größere den Verband vom Kopf und gab ihn Yugi in die Hand. "Das ist jetzt die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich habe, dafür zu sorgen, dass euch allen nichts passiert. Jetzt ist es mein eigener Körper, nicht mehr deiner…" – "Sei doch endlich mal ruhig!" Yami stutzte, denn jetzt hatte es Yugi offenbar geschafft, seinen Mut wiederzufinden und ihm ins Wort zu reden. Dieser klammerte seine Hand um den Verband und schaute jedoch nicht zu seinem Freund hoch. "Du denkst doch nicht, nur, weil du jetzt deinen eigenen Körper hast, lasse ich dich einfach gehen, oder?" endlich hob er den Kopf an. "Wir waren so lange zusammen und jetzt willst du dich allein auf den Weg machen? Du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen! Wenn du schon Tristan, Joey und Tea's Hilfe nicht willst, dann nimm doch wenigstens meine an. Du… vo… vorhin hast du noch… weißt du es denn nicht mehr?" stotterte Yugi jetzt nur noch, da er den Tränen nahe war und schaute Yami hoffnungsvoll an. Dieser jedoch verfinsterte seinen Blick. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Aibou…" Diese Worte trafen den Kleineren so hart, dass er den Verband fallen ließ und sein Mund offen stehenblieb. "Das… ist nicht wahr. Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr?" *War es vielleicht doch nur ein Traum?* "Nein, Aibou… und jetzt, lass mich gehen, bitte. Ich will endlich das Milleniumspuzzle zurückholen."

Yugi konnte gar nichts mehr sagen, schon hatte Yami dessen Hände von seiner Jacke gelöst, die er ohne Widerstand zurücknahm. Schweigend sah er seinem Freund hinterher, als dieser sich umdrehte und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Noch vor ein paar Stunden meinte er, der glücklichste Mensch der Welt zu sein und jetzt wurde er einfach so stehen gelassen.

Yami selbst zwang sich in diesem Moment, sich nicht umzudrehen, da er sonst nicht garantieren konnte, sich im Griff zu haben. Natürlich wusste er, was er zu Yugi gesagt hatte, natürlich wollte er nicht, dass er von ihm geht. Aber natürlich wollte er auch nicht, dass ihm etwas passieren würde, das war der einzige Weg, um sicherzugehen, auch, wenn es Yugi schmerzen würde und ihn selbst noch umso mehr. So würde der Kleinere ihm sicher nicht folgen. Denn auch ohne das Milleniumspuzzle spürte er, dass er dieser Macht vielleicht nicht gewachsen sein könnte. Nicht, wenn das, was er bereits jetzt über seinen Körper herausgefunden hatte, stimmte.

Für ein paar Minuten blieb Yugi wie angewurzelt dort stehen, wo er zurückgelassen wurde und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die Yami hinter sich ließ. Als er sich dann endlich wieder bewegen konnte, lief er zurück in das Haus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Wohin er schaute, er hätte es nicht sagen können, denn es gab keinen bestimmten Punkt, den er in diesem Moment anfixierte. Er war einfach enttäuscht. Wie hatte er ihm das nur antun können? Nur, weil er jünger war? Weil er so klein und naiv war? Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Irgendwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht und Yugi war nicht der Typ, der so etwas einfach an sich vorüberstreichen ließ, ohne zu handeln. Nicht in den Jahren, in denen er von Yami gelernt hatte. Nicht in den Jahren, in denen er langsam anfing, zu verstehen, wie es in ihm aussieht… Und nicht nach all den Jahren, in denen er anfing, ihn zu lieben…

Noch fester klammerte sich seine Hand um den Verband, den er wieder aufgehoben hatte und mit sich nahm. Es war das einzige, was er jetzt noch von Yami hatte. Er strich damit über seine Wange, um seine Tränen abzuwischen, die jetzt doch noch durchgebrochen waren und sich freien Weg bahnten. Langsam rutschte er an der Tür herunter, bis er schließlich auf dem Boden saß und die Augen schloss. Er konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen, egal, ob ihm selbst etwas passieren würde oder nicht. Wenn er ständig nur der wäre, auf den aufgepasst werden muss, dann hätte er sich nie verändert. Nach diesem Entschluss öffnete er seine Augen wieder, blickte auf und kam wieder auf die Beine.

Der kalte Abendwind peitschte Blätter, Staub und Sandkörner in sein Gesicht. Yami kniff etwas die Augen zusammen und schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke nach oben, hielt sie zusammen, um sich vor diesen 'Angriffen' zu schützen. Er würde jetzt nicht umkehren und zu Yugi zurückgehen, auch, wenn er nichts lieber getan hätte. Ohne das Milleniumspuzzle ist es sicherer, wenn er hier ist und Yugi zu Hause. Und angesichts des unheimlichen Schattens hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl. Er hatte nicht die Ansicht, dass es ein Mensch gewesen sein muss… Und wenn ihm etwas passieren würde, so würde es ihm allein passieren, nicht Yugi, nicht einem von seinen Freunden. Geleitet von seinem Gefühl bahnte der ehemalige Pharao sich weiter seinen Weg durch die Nacht und die spärlich beleuchteten Straßen des Stadtteiles, in das ihn sein Inneres zog, auf das er sich bisher immer verlassen konnte. Er würde ihn finden. Doch allmählich beschlich Yami die Ahnung, dass nicht er selbst derjenige war, der suchte… Sondern der, der gefunden würde, wenn er es nicht schon längst war.

Als er sich das nächste Mal orientierend umsah, bemerkte er, dass ihn irgendetwas wieder an den Ort zurückkehren hat lassen, wo die ganze Misere ihren Ursprung nahm. Das Labyrinth aus Häusern, beziehungsweise Häuserruinen, in denen sie noch am Morgen angegriffen worden sind. Bei Dunkelheit machte es einen noch gespenstischeren Eindruck. Doch das war wohl eines der Dinge, um die sich Personen, wie er, nicht groß scheren, war er doch selbst mehr oder weniger ein Gespenst und kannte sie alle… Er wusste, dass er hier bereits erwartet wurde und diesmal würde er wissen, worauf er sich einlässt, denn er konnte die Blicke schon regelrecht spüren.

"Warum zeigst du dich nicht endlich, anstatt mir hier irgendwo aufzulauern?" Yamis Stimme wurde von den Wänden der Häuser widergehallt und sein Echo war noch weit zu hören. Doch in dieser abgelegenen Gegend würde es niemand anderes hören als der, an den die Worte gerichtet waren. Keine Reaktion, doch Yami ließ nicht locker. "Ich weiß, dass du hier bist…" dann fügte er noch etwas leiser dazu "ich kann das Milleniumspuzzle ebenfalls spüren…". Ein Stück neben ihm wehte der Wind gegen eines der morschen Bretter, was leise zu knarren anfing. Sein Blick wandte sich in die Richtung, doch er blieb gefasst, wie immer, da er wusste, dass es nicht das war, was er suchte. Als er nun schon das dritte Mal rufen wollte, hielt er inne, denn endlich bemerkte er eine Reaktion. Hinter einem der Häuser trat eine Gestalt hervor, Licht blendete ihn, so konnte er sie nicht gleich erkennen. Das Licht strahlte ganz eindeutig vom Milleniumspuzzle, was die Gestalt um den Hals trug, die ein paar Meter vor ihm stehenblieb und ihn seinerseits anschaute.

"Willkommen, Pharao. Es ist wirklich schön, euch hier zu treffen." Das war das erste Mal, dass der Schatten mit ihm redete. Seine Stimme klang recht hoch, doch ließ nichts den Zweifel an der Kräftigkeit der Gestalt, denn die konnte Yami trotz des Lichtes als recht breit und muskulös ausmachen. "Wer bist du und was willst du mit dem Puzzle?" Yami ging gar nicht erst auf die Begrüßung ein. Der Gestalt schien das gar nicht zu passen. "Ich hatte gedacht, dass ihr mich wiedererkennt, Pharao… Es ist zwar schon um die 3000 Jahre her, seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben, doch ich dachte, dass ihr ein gutes Gedächtnis habt…" – "Hör auf damit, ich habe nun wirklich nicht die Nerven für ein Ratespielchen… Außerdem sehe ich dich sowieso nicht." – "Es reicht, wenn ihr mich hört, Pharao…" nach diesen Worten war es still und auch das Licht war verschwunden. Da sich seine Augen noch nicht an die plötzlich eingetretene Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, war Yami für einen Moment recht orientierungslos, bis er plötzlich spürte, dass ihn jemand an der Jacke packte und hochhob. Genau in diesem Moment ließ der wolkenbehangene Himmel den Mond durchscheinen und Yami konnte endlich seinen Gegner erkennen. Obwohl er sich wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan. Er hatte die Statur eines muskulösen Mannes, altägyptische Kleidung und den Kopf eines Ungeheuers, eines schwarzen Hundes mit scharfen und spitzen Zähnen, heißem Atem, leuchtenden roten Augen, die ihn durchdrangen. Bei diesem Anblick fiel ihm plötzlich alles wieder ein, als hätte man eine Blockade aus seinem Gedächtnis entfernt. Sein Leben, sein… Tod… "A… A…" Yami stotterte, denn bei diesem festen Griff kam er nicht wirklich dazu, vollständige Worte zu sprechen. Urplötzlich wurde er losgelassen und fand sich auf dem harten Boden wieder. "Ganz Recht, Pharao… Vor 3000 Jahren seid ihr mir entkommen, doch das wird sich nicht wiederholen… Eure Seele gehört mir." Yami keuchte unhörbar und schaute zu der Gestalt, die gut und gern 2 Meter groß war, auf. Er wusste wieder alles, was damals geschehen war und er wusste, wem er gegenüberstand. Einem Diener des Anubis, dem Wächters der Toten.

"Da staunt ihr, was?" Dem Ungeheuer schien die plötzliche Sprachlosigkeit des Pharao zu amüsieren. "Ihr habt also tatsächlich gedacht, dass mein Meister euch vergessen würde. Eure Zeit ist abgelaufen, ihr habt in dieser Welt nichts mehr zu suchen." Er kam wieder etwas näher und beugte sich zu Yami herunter, so, dass diesem der heiße Atem des Hundes auf der Haut brannte. – "Ich werde nicht mit dir kommen…" Yami schaute auf und erwiderte den Blick genauso. "Eure Mission ist erfüllt Pharao, mit der ihr damals die Gnade erhalten habt, das Totenreich wieder verlassen zu dürfen, doch alles hat einmal ein Ende…" der Diener kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. "Auf der Erde zu eurer Zeit mögen die Gesetze der Sterblichen gegolten haben, eure Gesetze. Doch hier und für euch gilt jetzt das Gesetz der Götter." Plötzlich schwang sein Ton um. "Ihr wusstet von meiner Anwesenheit, Pharao. Und ich wusste, dass ihr nicht mit mir kommen würdet, so blieb mir nur die Möglichkeit, euch noch einmal zu töten…" Die Stimme des Anderen wurde immer leiser und Yami weitete leicht seine Augen, denn als er versuchte, aufzustehen, stellte er fest, dass er kraftlos nur wieder auf den Boden zurückfiel.

Ein heißeres Lachen dröhnte aus der Kehle des Hundeköpfigen, als er den Pharao beobachtete. "Solange eure Seele durch das Milleniumspuzzle mit diesem Jungen verbunden ist, komme ich nicht an sie heran, doch sobald sie in einem eigenen Körper steckt, ist sie wieder frei zugänglich. Vor allem…" sein Lachen wurde zu einem Grinsen. "… wenn dieser Körper langsam zerfällt. Wie konntet ihr nur so dumm sein, zu glauben, dass ihr wie ein Mensch hier leben könnt. Ihr seid tot und daran ist nichts mehr zu ändern. Genauso, wie euer Körper… Er ist nicht der eines Menschen, kein Herz, das in eurer Brust sitzt. Eure Kraft verlässt euch, ich muss lediglich zuschauen und kann schließlich zugreifen. Doch nach all dieser Zeit des Wartens bin ich ungeduldig geworden, das müsst ihr mir nachsehen…" Während der Andere sprach, war es Yami gelungen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, indem er sich an einer der eingefallenen Häuserwände hochzog. Er hatte also recht gehabt, als er es spürte, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb. Er sah nur noch eine Chance: Das Puzzle, er musste es wieder zurückbekommen, um sein Versprechen zu erfüllen, was er Yugi gab. Er wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Nicht jetzt und nicht in diesem Moment, da er ihn so hilflos stehengelassen hatte. Wenigstens eine Entschuldigung wollte er ihm noch mitteilen. Was war dieser Körper schon, wenn er dafür nie wieder mit seinem Aibou zusammen sein könnte? – "Es ist mir egal, was du sagst oder derjengie, der dich schickte. Gottheiten wie ihr seid in dieser Zeit längst ausgestorben…" Yami schaute seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen, dem daraufhin die Worte wegblieben. "Gib mir das Puzzle zurück und verschwinde…" flüsterte er jetzt nur noch. "Ich werde dich nicht über meine Zeit hier bestimmen lassen, denn sie gehört dir nicht. Und sie gehört mir auch nicht. Sie gehört jemandem, der mir am Allerwichtigsten von allem hier ist. Schade, dass dieser jemand nicht hier sein kann, doch im Inneren ist er immer bei mir. Genau, wie ich bei ihm…"

Empört trat der Gott ein paar Schritte zurück und fletschte die Zähne, während sich sein Nackenfell aufstellte. "Du willst es also wirklich wagen, gegen den Gott der Toten anzutreten? Dein Schicksal ist jetzt schon besiegelt. Anubis wird dich auf ewig verfluchen!" Er hob das, was er vor kurzem fallen gelassen hatte, auf. Es war ein Speer, wie ihn seinerzeit die Wachen des Pharao trugen. "Und ich werde nicht länger warten. Für diese Worte wirst du büßen." Den Speer fest in den Händen stürzte er sich auf Yami, der schützend einen Arm hob, jedoch nicht kräftemäßig mit dem Riesen mithalten konnte. So fand er sich wieder auf dem Boden, über ihm der Richter und der Speer. Alles, was die beiden trennte, war die letzte Kraft, die Yami aufbot, um die Speerspitze festzuhalten und Anubis vom Zustoßen abzuhalten. Doch er spürte, wie auch sie ihn langsam verließ und er schloss die Augen, als er das kalte, glänzende Metall der Spitze schon spürte, das sich in seinen Hals zu bohren schien. *Sei mir nicht böse, Aibou… ich habe es versucht, aber vielleicht hat er Recht. Meine Zeit ist vorüber.*

Plötzlich wurde er von einem Laut der Überraschung von seinem Angreifer aus den Gedanken gerissen und spürte, wie sich der Speer langsam wieder von seinem Hals entfernte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, folgte er dem Blick des Hundes, der auf eine Tasche fiel, die am Boden lag. Ein Rucksack, den er… kannte. "Yugi…" flüsterte er leise und wandte seinen Kopf sofort in die andere Richtung um. Etliche Meter von ihm entfernt stand Yugi, mit entschlossenem Gesicht und zu allem bereit. Er hatte Anubis kurzerhand mit seiner Tasche attackiert und dieser hatte vor Schreck von Yami abgelassen. "Du wirst sofort die Finger von ihm lassen!" herrschte er den Hundeköpfigen an. So kannte Yami ihn gar nicht. Doch der Gestalt mit dem Milleniumspuzzle schien das gar nicht zu passen, wie man mit ihm redete. "Du bist also der kleine Yugi…" knurrte er, als er langsam von Yami abließ und in die Richtung trat, in der Yugi stand. "Die Beherrbergung einer Seele, die im Besitz schon an den Totengott Anubis gegangen ist, ist strafbar, mein Kleiner… Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich dich nicht auch mit drangekriegt habe…" Er hatte keine Eile, da Yugis zurückweichende Schritte kleiner waren als die, die er selbst tat. "Dafür, dass du dich aber erneut in meine Angelegenheiten einmischt, wirst du noch bezahlen, Kleiner…" Man sah deutlich, wie Yugi sich bemühte, seine Entschlossenheit zu behalten, immerhin war sein Gegenüber fast doppelt so groß, wie er selbst. Der Kleinere schluckte einmal hart, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch hielt dem stechenden Blick der Hundeaugen stand. Dieses Bild war überhaupt nicht typisch für jemanden, der ihn schon so lange kannte, wie es Yami tat.

"Yugi, was tust du da? Verschwinde!" Er hatte sich gerade von dem Schock erholt, dass Yugi ihm tatsächlich schon wieder gefolgt war, ohne, dass er es bemerkt haben musste, so stand Yami schon wieder ein neuer Schock an, denn Yugi machte keine Anstalten, ernsthaft zu fliegen, als Anubis ihm immer näher kam. Lediglich seine kleinen Schritte zeigten an, dass ihm die Figur nicht ganz geheuer war. Doch was waren diese Schritte im Vergleich zu denen, die Anubis tat. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Dieser Köter hatte es jetzt auf ihn abgesehen, da er wusste, dass Yami selbst eine zu leichte Beute für ihn sein würde. Er musste irgendetwas tun. "Yugi!" Vor Schreck wieder zu Kräften gekommen, rappelte sich Yami gerade so wieder auf die Beine, doch konnte keinen weiteren Schritt tun, da ihn dies schon zu viel Energie gekostet hatte. Ein Keuchen unterdrückend klammerte er sich an den Teil eines alten, eingestürzten Gartenzauns, was es wohl mal gewesen war, das hinter ihm aus der Ruine emporragte. Einige Schweißperlen traten ihm auf die Stirn. Er konnte nichts tun, er konnte es sich lediglich anschauen. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. "Lauf!" rief er ihm zu, doch Yugi tat es noch immer nicht. Noch immer diese kleinen, zögerlichen Schritte. Warum tut er das? In Sicherheit bringen sollte er sich, solange er noch so viel Abstand zu diesem Hund hatte. Alles, was Yugi jedoch machte, war, den Blick von der gruseligen Gestalt vor ihm abzuwenden und zu Yami zu schauen. Er funkelte ihn regelrecht aus seinen violettfarbenen Augen heraus an. In der Dunkelheit ließ ihn das schon eine Spur bedrohlicher aussehen, als bei Tageslicht. So hatte er diese Augen noch nie gesehen. So hatten sie ihn noch nie angesehen… Sie spiegelten etwas wieder. Leid und Entschlossenheit. Angst und Mut. Standhaftigkeit und Schutzbedürftigkeit.

"Nein, ich werde nicht gehen…" – "Yugi, bitte! Du hättest nicht kommen sollen, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst zu Hause bleiben!" – "Genau das hast du gesagt aber ich werde dir nicht immer ein Klotz am Bein bleiben, den du beschützen musst, Yami! Ich soll immer warten, ich soll immer hinter dir stehen, du stellst dich vor mich und bringst jedesmal ein Opfer dafür. Ich will nicht, dass es so weitergeht, Yami. Das ist es nicht, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Denkst du denn nicht, mir geht es nicht genauso, wie es dir in diesem Moment geht?" Yugi ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, seine Augen glitzerten in dem Mond, der jetzt wieder hinter den Wolken hervorbrach. - "Das habe ich nie gesagt, Yugi. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert! Schließlich ist es meine Schuld, dass dieser Kerl hier ist, warum solltest du es dann ausbaden müssen? Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du dich nicht in diese Sachen einmischen musst. Du hast dein eigenes Leben. Du hast wenigstens noch ein Leben. Ich bitte dich, wirf es nicht für jemanden weg, der… der dir sowieso nichts mehr geben kann. Nicht hier… Nicht auf dieser Welt. Du weißt es, Yugi, ich bin kein Mensch, ich bin ein Geist. Dieser Körper hier ist nur geliehen. Ich spüre es, es wird nicht lange dauern, dann…" Er stockte nach diesem Wort, denn er konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Yamis Stimme bekam mit jedem weiteren Satz, den er gesprochen hatte, ein Flehen, denn er konnte nichts weiter tun, als zusehen, wie sich Anubis seinem Aibou weiterhin unaufhaltsam näherte.

"Geh endlich, er hat es nur auf mich abgesehen! Er lässt dich dann vielleicht in Ruhe, wenn er hat, was er will!" – "Genau deshalb werde ich nicht gehen! Ich habe jahrelang von dir gelernt, was es heißt, stark zu sein, selbstbewusst zu sein, standhaft zu sein, mutig zu sein und jemanden zu beschützen. Denkst du, ich lasse es zu, dass diese Kreatur dir etwas antut? Du hättest an meiner Stelle genauso gehandelt. Egal, was er will, ich werde es nicht zulassen… Ich habe dir versprochen, dich nicht zu verlassen. Auch, wenn du es vergessen haben solltest, vor ein paar Stunden erst habe ich dir ein Versprechen gegeben und das werde ich jetzt auch einhalten!" Lediglich etwa drei Meter trennten Yugi und Anubis noch, während Yugi jedoch seinen Blick nicht auf sein Gegenüber fixierte. Noch immer schaute er Yami an. Yamis Atem wurde immer lauter und unruhiger, er wusste vor Verzweiflung nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Yugi hörte nicht auf ihn, warum tat er das? Vertraut er ihm denn nicht? Obwohl… wer könnte es ihm übel nehmen. Yami selbst wusste, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte, ein paar Stunden nach diesem Kuss. Dass er ihn verletzt hatte, obwohl das das letzte war, was er damit bezwecken wollte. "Yugi, das stimmt nicht. Ich habe es nicht vergessen, ich habe… das nur gesagt, damit eben das hier nicht passiert! Ich wollte, dass du sauer auf mich bist und mir nicht hierher folgst! Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit." – "Dann sag es mir nochmal, hier und jetzt, und ich werde mich keinen Zentimeter mehr von der Stelle rühren, dann kann er mich ebenso kriegen, denn ohne dich hat mein Leben kein Sinn mehr!" schrie der Kleine schon förmlich, denn mittlerweile war auch sein Zurückweichen beendet, da er mit dem Rücken gegen einer Häuserwand stand. - "Yugi, nein!" – "Sag es!"

Yami schloss die Augen. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, das Bild, was er bis vor kurzem noch vor sich sah, hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Es wurde nicht einmal gelöscht, wenn er die Augen schloss, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren. Er war schlicht und einfach von diesen ganzen Problemen überwältigt. Die letzte Zeit, in der er krampfhaft versuchte, etwas über seine Vergangenheit herauszufinden, hatte an seinen Kräften mehr gezehrt, als er zugegeben hatte. Doch er hatte kontinuierlich weitergesucht, da er Yugi nicht zumuten wollte, noch länger seine Probleme zu teilen und mitzuerleben. Doch… Doch dieser kleine Kerl, er hatte sich die ganze Zeit ebenfalls verändert, ohne, dass es Yami wirklich bewusst war. Früher war er klein und hilflos, dass man ihn am Liebsten nicht aus den Augen gelassen hätte. Er war zerbrechlich wie Glas. Deshalb hatte er den Beschützerinstinkt von Yami heraufbeschworen. Deshalb hatte er ihn nie gehen lassen. Doch auch ihr Verhältnis zueinander hatte sich mit dieser Entwicklung verändert. Aus einer Freundschaft wurde mehr. Aus dem Beschützen wurde… wurden Gefühle. Er konnte sie alle erst spüren, da er sich so weit weg von Yugi befand. Da er sich nicht mehr in seinem Körper befand. Die beiden trennten Welten… Aber vielleicht war es das gewesen, was nötig war, um ihm selbst die Augen zu öffnen. Warum sonst hatte er den Kuss erwidert, ohne zu zögern? Warum sonst hatte er ihn so in die Arme genommen? Warum sonst hatte er ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, ihn nie zu verlassen? Warum denn sonst, wenn nicht dafür?

Alle seine Muskeln in Yamis Körper spannten sich an. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, wie blind er gewesen war. Yugi war genauso geworden, wie er selbst. Auch er wollet etwas für seinen Partner tun. Hier war er jetzt also und tat es und was machte er? Nur durch seine Worte hatte er ihn ebenfalls dieser Bestie ausgeliefert. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie er schon längere Zeit seine Hand von dem Holzstab gelöst hatte, ohne, dass er es wusste oder wollte. Er spürte, wie ein Teil seiner Kraft wieder zurückgekehrt war. Ein Teil seiner Kraft… er spürte, wie dieser Teil aus einem Großteil der Energie zusammengesetzt wurde, die Yugi ausstrahlte. Ja, natürlich hatte er ihn beschützt. Er sollte es endlich einsehen. Und jetzt war es Zeit, sich dafür angemessen zu bedanken. Sofort setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen, noch um den verwirrten Anubis knapp zu überholen und als erster bei Yugi zu sein, er sprang auf ihn zu und schnappte sich Yugi und zog ihn mit sich. Dabei spürte Yami, wie er Anubis streifte, der bei seinem nächsten Schritt Yugi in Fetzen gerissen hätte, wäre er dazu gekommen.

"Aibou, es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe… ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, ich habe das doch nur getan, weil…" er zog Yugi leicht keuchend an seinem Arm hinterher, griff seine Hand so fest er konnte und spürte, wie ihm das Laufen langsam wieder schwerer fiel, bis er schließlich erschöpft auf die Knie fiel und sich mit den Händen abstützte, während sein Blick weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet war. Er wusste es, jetzt endlich konnte er Yugi eine Antwort geben. Das wäre es wert gewesen, selbst, wenn ihn Anubis jetzt bekommen würde, das wäre ihm egal, solange ihm noch Luft für diesen Satz blieb. "… weil ich dich liebe, Yugi! Verstehst du mich denn nicht? Wie könnte ich dich sonst so beschützen? Ich habe Angst, dass dir etwas passiert, weil ich nicht die Person verlieren will, die ich so sehr kennen und lieben gelernt habe, Aibou… Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist."

Yugi blieb stehen, atmete durch, ließ seine Hand los und kniete sich ebenfalls hin, damit er mit der anderen Hand, Yamis Kopf anheben konnte, von dessen Kinn der Schweiß rann. Yugi spürte ihn, wie er warm über seine Hand lief, die Yamis Kinn anhob, während er selbst in seine Augen schaute. "Dann stimmt es wirklich und es war kein Traum? Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit, Yami. Lüge nicht noch einmal, um mich zu schützen. Ich will dir helfen und ich kann nicht, wenn ich es dir nicht glauben kann. Liebst du mich wirklich?" fragte er ihn leise. "Ja… Du musst mir glauben, Aibou. Wenigstens noch dieses eine Mal…" keuchend setzte sich Yami schließlich auf den Boden, wandte seinen Kopf von Yugis Hand und wischte sich mit einem Ärmel über die Stirn. Auf diesen Schreck hatten sie beinahe Anubis vergessen, der sichtlich wütend tobte und jetzt auf sie beide zutrat. "Euer Wiedersehen wird nur von kurzer Freude sein, wenn ich nicht einen von euch bekomme, dann werdet ihr beide vor das Gericht des Anubis treten! Du hattest deine Chance, kleiner Yugi!"

"Ohne das Milleniumspuzzle sind wir verloren, Yugi." meinte Yami leise und deutete in Richtung Anubis, der das Puzzle noch immer um den Hals trug. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, aber ich möchte, dass du dein Leben weiterlebst. Ich werde mit ihm gehen." – "Was habe ich dir denn gerade gesagt?" Yugi erhob sich erneut, er schien entschlossener als sonst. "Wir sind uns gerade einig geworden, dass wir uns nicht von diesem Kerl herumschubsen lassen. Wir holen uns das Puzzle…" er grinste leicht und reichte Yami schließlich eine Hand, damit dieser aufstehen konnte. "Du hast vorhin gesagt, du willst gehen und das Puzzle zurückholen. Hast du mich schon wieder angelogen?" Während Yugi sprach, legte er den Kopf etwas schief und Yami schaute ihn an. Dann hob er, wenn auch anfangs zögernd, seine eigene Hand, um nach der von Yugi zu greifen und sich mit Yugis Hilfe wieder hochzuziehen. "Nein, ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich nicht wieder anlüge…" Yami baute sich neben Yugi auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner Hose. "Ein wenig Kraft habe ich noch übrig. Das muss reichen, um diesen Hund wieder dorthin zurückzuchicken, wo er hingehört…"

Anubis griff wieder zu seinem Speer, während Yugi dasselbe mit seiner Tasche tat. „Du hast es gehört. Verschwinde! Keiner von uns beiden wird mit dir kommen!" – „Dass ich nicht lache. Ein kleiner Zwerg wie du will mir Befehle erteilen? Ha!" Yugi biss die Zähne zusammen. Warum nannte ihn bloss jeder einen Zwerg? Warum konnte ihn niemand ernst nehmen? „Ich werde dir Zeigen, was dieser Zwerg kann!" schrie er und warf die Tasche erneut auf Anubis, der sie geschickt auffing, doch für diesen einen Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit verloren hatte und den Yami und Yugi ausnutzten, um sich hinter dem nächsten Haus in Sicherheit zu bringen und zu beratschlagen. „Aibou, hör zu. Ich werde ihn ablenken, du musst versuchen, ihm das Puzzle vom Hals zu reißen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalten kann." Yugi nickte. „Sei bitte vorsichtig. Wenn wir nur wüssten, wie wir deine Macht nutzen können, dann hätten wir ihn schon längst erledigt." – „Es muss jetzt eben ohne gehen..." meinte Yami leise und schaute seinen Partner an. „Wenn es nicht klappen sollte, dann lass mich dir sagen, es war schön, dich getroffen zu haben." – „Hör auf, es wird garantiert klappen!" widersprach Yugi, doch Yami antwortete nicht darauf. „Geh jetzt und passe eine gute Gelegenheit ab. Wir haben nur einen Versuch..." Im nächsten Moment hörte Yami auch schon Anubis näher kommen und er schubste Yugi weiter hinter der Haus, während er selbst hervortrat und sich der Bestie stellte. „Hier bin ich..." er funkelte ihn an. „Dann lass es uns zu Ende bringen!" – „Es war schon zu Ende, bevor es angefangen hatte, Pharao!" Anubis' heißere Stimme schnitt durch die Kälte der Nacht, als er seinen Speer fester griff.

Yami lief frontal auf Anubis zu und versuchte, nach dem Speer zu greifen, um die gefährlichste Waffe in Schach zu halten. „Zwecklos, Pharao. Du hast nicht die Kraft, dich mir zu stellen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Kraft hättest, wenn du nicht in diesem Körper stecken würdest..." Für den Gott war es ein Leichtes, gegen Yami zu halten und seinen Speer zurückzuerobern. Er schlug damit nach ihm, doch Yami konnte sich jedes Mal noch rechtzeitig ducken, musste allerdings weiter zurückweichen. In diesem Moment sprang Yugi von einem der niedrigeren Dächer direkt auf Anubis' Rücken, um nach dem Puzzle zu greifen. Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan, schließlich hinderte ihn die dicke Kette um das Puzzle, es ihm direkt vom Hals zu reißen. Als Anubis bemerkte, was sich da hinter ihm abspielte, fing er an, zu brüllen und Yugi von seinem Rücken zu schütteln. Das war der Moment, in dem Yami eingreifen musste, das konnte er nicht zulassen. „Hier spielt die Musik!" rief er, um Anubis' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, er warf sich wieder gegen ihn. „Lass ihn in Ruhe!" – „Glaubst du, dass ich nicht gegen euch beide ankomme?" Anubis wurde sichtlich wütender, dass man ihn so an der Nase herumführen wollte. Er bäumte sich auf und schüttelte Yugi von seinem Rücken, der schließlich hinter ihm auf den Boden polterte. „Um dich kümmere ich mich noch, du Nervenzwerg!" – „Yugi!" Yami blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich diese Szene anzusehen, da nutzte Anubis den Moment, in dem er seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ablenkte. Blitzschnell war er hinter ihm und legte ihn den Griff des Speeres unter den Hals, hielt ihn mit seiner linken und rechten Hand fest, um den Griff zu sich heranzuziehen. Jetzt war er gefangen. Yami konnte sich unmöglich aus dieser Falle befreien. Nicht so. Er spürte, wie sich der Speer immer weiter gegen seinen Hals drückte, als Anubis ihn zu sich heranzog. Er schnürte ihm die Luft ab, bis er nur noch keuchend und wehrlos in seinem Griff hing. Yami schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er bemerkte, wie sich sein Sichtfeld trübte. „Yugi, bitte geh... Wir haben es nicht geschafft, ich will nicht, dass du..." In diesem Augenblick zog Anubis den Griff des Speeres noch einmal mit voller Kraft zu sich, um Yami die Luft abzuschnüren, er gab nur noch ein kurzes Keuchen von sich, als er in seinem Satz unterbrochen wurde. Dann ließ der Gott von ihm ab, nahm den Speer zurück in eine Hand und ließ Yamis leblosen Körper vor ihm in sich zusammensacken, der hart auf dem steinigen Boden aufkam. Anubis hatte es geschafft.

„Nein!" Yugi schrie aus voller Kehle, als er die Szene vor sich beobachtete, ohne irgendetwas tun zu können. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, als er den geschundenen Körper Yamis auf den Boden fallen sah. „Du Mistkerl! Du hast ihn umgebracht, wie konntest du das nur tun?" Weinend vor Wut und vor Trauer rappelte er sich auf und lief blindlings auf Anubis zu. Es war ihm egal, was er jetzt noch ausrichten konnte. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr, selbst wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde, es wäre nicht so schlimm. Sein bester Freund, seine einzige wahre Liebe, er war... Mit all seiner Kraft stieß er gegen Anubis und schaffte es sogar, ihn ein paar Schritte zurückzudrängen, so wütend war er. Doch letzterer fasste das nur als kleine Erheiterung auf. Er hatte, was er wollte. Der Rest war nur noch Zeitvertreib. So ließ er es auch zu, als Yugi Yamis Kopf anhob und sich über ihn beugte. Vereinzelte Tränen fielen von seinem Gesicht auf das des Älteren, doch es half alles nichts. „Yami... nein, bitte nicht..." flehte er leise, doch es wurde nicht erhört. „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe versagt, wenn ich das Puzzle nur schneller an mich bekommen..." – „Jetzt reicht es aber!" knurrte Anubis, der in der Zwischenzeit seinen Speer beiseite gelegt hatte und sich Yugi näherte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ihr keine Chance habt. Du hättest dich von vornherein raushalten müssen, jetzt trage auch die Konsequenzen!" Ohne dass Yugi sich irgendwie wehren konnte, wurde er grob gepackt und hochgehoben. Er konnte noch einen letzten Blick in die finsteren Augen von Anubis werfen, bevor dieser ihn gegen die nächste Hauswand schleuderte, wo er reglos liegenblieb.

Yami schaute betrübt auf Yugis Körper herab. Dem Kleinen war zum Glück nicht viel passiert, er sollte bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, was man von ihm selbst allerdings nicht sagen konnte. Sein nächster Blick fiel auf Anubis, der seinen leblosen Körper aufhob. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Anubis hatte seinen Körper und er hatte das Milleniumspuzzle. Er hatte gewonnen, wo er hingehen würde, musste Yami ihm unweigerlich folgen. Und das heißt, er musste Yugi verlassen. Er selbst war einmal mehr eine körperlose Gestalt, eine Seele, über die man im Reich der Toten richten müsse. „Verzeih mir, Yugi..." meinte er leise, als er sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. „Wenigstens hat er dich am Leben gelassen, das ist gut so. Lebe dein Leben, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe. Ich werde dich nie vergessen..." Er wandte sich ab, um Anubis, besser gesagt, seinem toten Körper, zu folgen, da bemerkte er, wie dieser anhielt und sich noch einmal umdrehte. Was hatte er vor? Hat er denn nicht alles, was er wollte? Er wird doch nicht... Der Gott hielt für einen Moment inne, als er Yamis Körper noch einmal absetzte und sich seinen Speer schnappte. Damit machte er nur wenige Schritte, bis Yami selbst bemerkte, was sein Ziel war. „Yugi!" Erschrocken über die plötzliche Sinneswandlung von Anubis stellte sich Yami ihm in den Weg... doch Anubis lief direkt durch ihn durch. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen, nicht hören... niemand konnte das. Er war vollkommen hilflos. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, du hast, was du wolltest!" rief Yami, doch es blieb einmal mehr erfolglos. Anubis würde Yugi töten, wenn er nichts unternehmen würde. Doch was zum Henker konnte er denn jetzt noch ausrichten? Vielleicht könnte ihm das Milleniumspuzzle doch noch einmal helfen, wenn es ihnen doch vorher so viel Unglück gebracht hatte. Es half alles nichts, er musste es versuchen, bevor es zu spät war. Yami schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Puzzle und auf Yugi. Wenn er ihn nicht retten könnte, wer sollte es dann tun? Selbst Yugis Freunde könnten ihm in dem Moment nicht weiterhelfen, selbst wenn sie anwesend wären. Alles lag an ihm. Plötzlich begann das Puzzle zu leuchten. Anubis, der das Leuchten bemerkte, hielt inne und ließ den Speer, den er schon über Yugi erhoben hatte, wieder sinken. „Wer ist da?" brüllte er und wandte sich in alle möglichen Richtungen, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. „Wer zum Teufel ist da? Zeig dich!" rief er noch einmal, diesmal lauter, doch noch immer zeigte sich niemand.

Weitere drei Minuten vergingen und Anubis hatte seine Suche noch immer nicht erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Es war ihm unheimlich, nicht zu wissen, wem er gegenüberstand. Yami jedoch bemerkte, wie er mit jeder Minute mächtiger wurde. Das Puzzle strahlte immer heftiger. „Anubis, du sollst dafür büßen, was du ihm angetan hast!" schrie er schließlich und das Puzzle leuchtete gleißend hell auf, gefolgt von einem Schmerzensschrei des Anubis. Yami öffnete die Augen wieder und bemerkte, wie sich das Puzzle in dessen Körper zu bohren schien. Er wurde von innen verbrannt. Wehrlos konnte Anubis nichts weiter tun, als sich auf den Boden zu werfen, um irgendwie seine Schmerzen loszuwerden, doch sie schienen immer unerträglicher zu werden. „Alle meine Feinde und die meiner Freunde werden dieses Schicksal ereilen..." Yami kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, als er vor Anubis trat. Warum er das sagte, wusste er selbst nicht, doch er hatte das Gefühl, es tun zu müssen. Genauso wie von dem Puzzle, ging auch von ihm jetzt ein strahlendes Leuchten aus, das Anubis für einen kurzen Moment die Umrisse seines Geistes sichtbar machte, bevor es wieder verschwand. Ein letzter, heulender Laut des Hundeköpfigen war noch zu hören, bevor Yami sein Gesicht abwandte. Als die Stille wieder eintrat, wagte der ehemalige Pharao einen Blick zurück auf die Stelle, wo sich Anubis bis vor kurzem noch befunden hatte. Alles was sich dort noch befand, war ein kleiner Haufen Sand, in dem das Milleniumspuzzle steckte. Das war sie also... seine wahre Macht! Sie war zum Vorschein gekommen, als er Yugi um jeden Preis beschützen wollte. Yami wollte das Puzzle an sich nehmen, doch griff geradewegs durch es hindurch. Sein vormals so siegessicherer Blick kehrte sich wieder in Betrübtheit um. Das hatte er schon wieder vergessen... Yami schaute zu Yugi hinüber, der noch immer zwischen ein paar abgestürzten Mauersteinen lag. Auch wenn sie Anubis besiegt hatten, so könnte er nicht mehr in das Milleniumspuzzle zurückkehren, denn er hatte ja einen eigenen Körper. Der jedoch war ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen. Anubis hatte letztendlich doch gesiegt... Seufzend machte er ein paar Schritte auf Yugi zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Es würde sicher nicht lange dauern, bis das, was noch von Yami in dieser Welt weilte, für immer verschwinden würde. Yami wollte Yugi noch einmal berühren, doch seine Hand glitt ebenfalls durch dessen Körper. Er zog sie wieder zurück und ballte sie zur Faust. „Aibou... ich... ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit gehabt. Dir zuliebe hätte ich auf alles, was mich mit dem Dasein des Pharao verbindet, aufgeben..." flüsterte er leise und schloss die Augen. Dadurch bemerkte er nicht, wie das Milleniumspuzzle erneut anfing, leicht zu glühen.

* * *

Als Yugi wieder zu sich kam, blendete ihn die Sonne des nächsten Tages. So lange hatte er also hier gelegen? Dementsprechend tat ihm auch alles weh. Er blickte sich orientierend um, bis er endlich wieder wusste, wo er war und was passiert ist. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. Weit und breit keine Spur von Anubis oder von... Yami... selbst wenn er... Anubis hatte ihn also mitgenommen. Ein paar Tränen liefen über Yugis Wangen, als er den Kopf wieder senkte. „Ich hätte es verhindern sollen..." flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst. „Ich hab es nicht geschafft..." Plötzlich erstarrte Yugi, als er den Schatten auf dem Boden bemerkte, der sich hinter ihm näherte. In der Größe könnte es locker... Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Hatte dieser Anubis noch nicht genug? Er traute sich nicht, hinzusehen. „Dann nimm mich doch mit dir, wenn du es für nötig hältst!" fuhr er die Gestalt hinter sich lediglich an. „Ich habe keine Angst..." Er erhielt keine Antwort, bemerkte lediglich, wie jemand die Steine, die auf seinem Rücken lagen, aufhob. Doch das machte ihn noch wütender. „Hast du nicht gehört, wenn du schon erreicht hast, was du wolltest, dann bring mich wenigstens zu ihm!" Die Person hinter ihm hielt inne. In langsamen Schritten trat sie um Yugi herum, bis sie vor ihm stand und Yugi seine Füße sah. Das waren doch... Langsam schaute er an ihm hoch. „Y..." mehr brachte er vor Schreck nicht raus, doch derjenige, der vor ihm stand, reichte ihm eine helfende Hand zum Aufstehen. „Darf ich dich beim Wort nehmen, Aibou?" meinte schließlich eine sanfte Stimme, während Yugi nach dessen Hand griff. „Yami, du... aber..." Yugi schloss ihn sofort glücklich in die Arme. „Wie ist das möglich?" Yugi war schon wieder den Tränen nahe. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Yami von Anubis umgebracht wurde und jetzt stand er wieder hier vor ihm. „Wie ist was möglich?" Yami zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute Yugi an. Dieser stockte. „Na... du... Anubis hat doch..." Yugi zögerte, alles noch einmal direkt auszuführen, doch Yami schaute ihn weiterhin verständnislos an. „Anubis wer? Tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest... vielleicht hast du dich doch ernsthafter verletzt, als ich gedacht habe..." Yami legte eine Hand auf Yugis Stirn, doch dieser nahm sie von dort weg und hielt sie fest. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Hatte er alles vergessen, was passiert ist? „Aber... aber... dieser Kerl wollte das Milleniumspuzzle und du... er wollte die Seele des ehemaligen Pharao! Hey!" er schaute an Yami herunter. „Wo ist das Puzzle?" Yamis Miene wandelte sich von Misstrauen in Besorgnis um. „Yugi, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich komme hier zufällig vorbei, finde dich in so einer verlassenen Gegend und jetzt fängst du auch noch an, dir irgendwelche Geschichten auszudenken..." Yami stoppte, als ihm Yugi eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. „Schon gut. Vielleicht sind das nur dumme Hirngespinste, tut mir Leid." Der Ältere lächelte leicht, bevor er Yugis Hand von seinem Mund wegnahm und ihm einen Kuss gab. „Was auch immer du hier getan hast, bitte erschreck mich nicht noch einmal so, ja?" fragte er ihn schließlich, bevor er ihn hochhob. „Ich bring dich nach Hause." meinte er und bahnte sich seinen Weg zielsicher durch das Labyrinth aus Häuserruinen. „Okay..." zufrieden lehnte Yugi seinen Kopf gegen den Älteren, während er getragen wurde. Gedankenverloren griff er in seine Jackentasche, wo er das Prospekt des Museums hatte, in das sie gehen wollten, sowie den Verband. Es war kein Traum. Irgendwas war geschehen, dass Yami alles vergessen hatte. Er hatte sogar das Milleniumspuzzle vergessen. Er schloss die Augen. Irgendetwas hatte ihn erhört und seinen besten Freund von all seinen Leiden befreit. Plötzlich stockte er, als er sein Ohr gegen Yamis Brust lehnte. Er hörte seinen Herzschlag. Kurz öffnete er die Augen und sah in Yamis Gesicht, was der jedoch nicht bemerkte. Das Puzzle hatte ihm noch einmal einen Wunsch erfüllt. Das ist die wahre Macht des Pharao...


End file.
